Go-Go Bar
Upgrade Progression Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Building Function The Go-Go Bar preforms two useful Functions for the Player. Base Defenders Damage Bonus *The Go-Go Bar provides a Damage Bonus vs All to most Defending Units in a Player or Rogue Base. *The Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus IS applied to the following Units when defending a base : **All Units in the Base Defense Platoon. **All Aircraft launched from the Drone Silo. **All Last Stand Defenders. **All Units deployed from a Defensive Special Op. **All Units housed in a Bunker of any type. ***Stacks with any Damage Bonus derived from the bunker type. *The ''Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus IS NOT applied to the following when defending a base : **All Defensive Turrets. **All Defensive Rockets *The ''Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus is a Percentage Increase of the Defending Units Listed Damage. **This Damage Bonus percentage is determined by the level of the ''Go-Go Bar. *The Go-Go Bar's ''Damage Bonus is NOT ACTIVE if the ''Go-Go Bar ''is **Fully Destroyed ( 0% Health ). The Damage Bonus Resumes as soon as repairs begin. **Under Construction or being Upgraded. Base Defense Testing The ''Go-Go Bar may be used to activate a Rogue Attack in order to test their Base's Defensive Set-Up. *The Go-Go Bar ''has a maximum Capacity of 2,600 to be used in the Test Attack. *The Test may consist of any combination of Infantry, Vehicles, Aircraft, Missiles or Mercenary Mech. **Only Units that the Player has unlocked may be deployed from the Go-Go Bar during the Test Attack. **The Level of the Units used in the Teat Attack will be equal to that of the Player's Unit Upgrades. **The Units may randomly be Customized with one of the Player's Workshop Schematic Designs. **The Units are not controlled by the Player during the Test Attack. **A random selection of Units may be deployed in the Test Attack by pressing the ''Randomize button. *The direction of the Test Attack is selected by the Player from one of eight spawn locations. *Test Attacks may be stopped at any time by clicking the Stop ''button located at the top of the screen. *Damage dealt to the Player's Base and Base Defense Units by the Test Attack is "Live Damage" **All sustained damage requires the normal amount of Time & Resources to Repair. **A Player's Base cannot be placed into Damage Protection by a Go-Go Bar's'' Test Attack. * No Resources are lost during a Test Attack from the destruction of the Resource Buildings or Command Center. Update History *The began granting a Repair Time Reduction for Units in the [Defense Platoon|Defense Platoon in the *The reduced Upgrade Costs for Levels 3 to 10 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 2 to 5 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The added Missiles for testing in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2013. *The Art & Footprint sizes were reduced in the Game Update of Jul 11, 2013. *The became a Defense Building the Game Update of ( Between May 16 & Jun 16, 2013 ). *The began granting Defending Units a Damage Bonus in the Game Update of Jul 03, 2012. *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 5 in the Game Update of Jul 03, 2012. *The added a "Randomize" button in the Game Update of Jul 03, 2012. *The UI was revamped in the Game Update of Jul 03, 2012. *The was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts * The Go-Go Bar requires a Level 3 Command Center to unlock. Trivia *The Go-Go Bar was originally intended to say "Free Beer" but was set as "Free Sex" and never changed. (Ref) **This was eventually change to read "Showtime!" in an unknown update in Feb 2014 . *The Go-Go Bar appearance was temporarily changed on July 04, 2013 to reflect the US Independence Day. **Added American Flags and Red, White & Blue bunting displayed on the interface. **Added American Flag flying on the exterior. **Added animated Fire Work display when Moused Over or Targeted. *The Go-Go Bar was originally released as a Military Building. **It was later moved to Defense Buildings to reflect the addition of the newly added Defense Bonus. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 19'' Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/13/12 ) - Attention Commanders -- New Go-Go Bar and Bug Fixes!! ( Official ) -Revamped Go-Go Bar *Kixeye Forum ( 07/11/13 ) - 7/11 - Maintenance Notes ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced. *Kixeye Forum ( 11/20/13 ) - 11/20 Update Notes ( Official ) - Missiles added *Kixeye Forum ( 02/13/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - upgradable to Level 10. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) Sounds Gallery - Animated Go_go_bar_fire.gif|US Independence Day Fireworks Jul 04, 2013 Gallery Go-GoBar-UnlockRequirement.png|Unlock Requirement GoGoBar-withLockedUnits.png|Level 1 With Locked Units GoGoBar-Unavailable.png Gallery- Historical GoGoBar-ClosedBeta-Appearance-(08-28-11).png|Closed Beta Appearance Aug 28, 2011 old gogobar menu panel.jpg|Eary Appearance Date? GoGoBar-4thOfJuly-Appearance-(07-04-13).png|US Independence Day Appearance Jul 04, 2013 GoGoBar-4thOfJuly.jpg|US Independence Day Ext. Appearance Jul 04, 2013 Video Navigation Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z